Wildfires are a common problem throughout the western United States and other semi-arid regions of the world. As population expands into such areas, utilities must be provided, such as electrical and telephone service, which utilities require the stringing of wires on utility poles. Utility poles are generally wooden structures, wherein the wood is treated to resist insect damage and to resist the rotting effects of water. However, such treatment also tends to make the utility poles more susceptible to fire, as such treatments generally involve some form of petrochemicals which are impregnated into the wood of the utility pole.
Every year many utility poles are lost in wildfires. This causes a service interruption to the utility's customers as well as the expense of replacing the poles. There is therefore a need for a fire suppressor capable of protecting utility poles and other objects from fire damage.